ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Whampire
Whampire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a functionally extinct species known as the Vladats from Anur Vladias and Anur Transyl in the Anur System. The DNA sample was acquired in extraordinary circumstances when Zs'Skayr brought the Vladat DNA source, Lord Transyl, back to life by using the immense magical power he stole from the Alpha Rune. Appearance Whampire is a vampire-like alien with pale-blue skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears a black and green jumpsuit, with the chest plate looking somewhat similar to that of Big Chill's. He wears black gloves with green fingers that possess sharp claws, has green markings on his suit, and wears a green mask with spikes on it. His head is rather large and features green eyes. His head spikes are part of his suit and they do not cover any part of his body. Whampire also has green flaps under his arms, resembling those of Jetray or the wings of a bat. Whampire wears the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. Whampire's Corrupturas are small, dark green, diamond-shaped objects with light green eyes, little horns, and black bat-like wings. In his bat form, Whampire becomes a small black ball with wings of the same color and size. A miniature version of his face is on the front of his body. While burning in sunlight in Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, Whampire's clothes seem to burn off first, leaving his skin, now grey from the sun, exposed before he himself burns. Powers and Abilities Sonic Explosion.png|Whampire creating a sonic explosion Whampire Corruptura.png|Whampire spitting his Corrupturas X-Ray Vision.png|Whampire's vision Whampire upside-down.png|Hanging upside down Galactic Monsters Op (10).png|Flight Whampire mini bat.png|Bat form Whampire hypnosis.png|Hypnosis Just like Lord Transyl, Whampire possesses hypnosis from his eyes and can also control other beings by shooting Corrupturas at their foreheads. Whampire can absorb and feed off the energy of living beings by sucking on them. Whampire has the ability to fly and is highly agile. If he is completely surrounded, Whampire is able to create a huge sonic explosion that will blow all his opponents away, although his allies will also be blown away. Whampire can hang upside down like bats and real vampires using prehensile feet. According to himself, he does his best thinking while he is upside down. Whampire can see the internal structure, (example: nerves), and energy of his victims using his infra-red vision. Whampire shows having a certain level of enhanced strength, being able to hold his own against a mob of Ectonurites, Loboans, Thep Khufans, and Transylians before eventually being overrun. Whampire can turn into a bat-like creature. Weaknesses Whampire, like all Vladats, can be harmed by sunlight and cannot stay in such an environment for more than a short period of time. Whampire's explosion ability will blow away allies as well as opponents, causing a chance of accidental collateral damage. When the Omnitrix times out, Whampire’s Corrupturas will break apart, freeing his victims from their control and returning control of the victims' bodies. Whampire must resist the urge to drain the energy of other lifeforms, especially intelligent beings, making him potentially dangerous to teammates and other civilians. Whampire's Corrupturas can't attach to beings with wet or slippery skin, as seen with Hobble, or are intangible, though they can attach to said species if they are caught off guard and are tangible when the Corruptura is shot at them. Cyborgs, such as Exo-Skull, are immune to both the Corrupturas and Whampire's hypnosis. Whampire can't absorb the life energy of Ectonurites, as they have none in the conventional sense. History Omniverse *In The Vampire Strikes Back, the Omnitrix scans Lord Transyl and Ben acquires a Vladat DNA sample. Ben transforms into Whampire and takes control of Dr. Viktor, Kuphulu, and Crüjo and uses the Lovely Duck to break into Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr and battle Lord Transyl. Lord Transyl tries to hypnotize him, but fails. *In Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, Whampire was selected by mistake and almost burned to death. *In Malgax Attacks, Whampire battled Vilgax and with the help of Skurd, defeated him. * In The End of an Era, Whampire defeated Exo-Skull and Subdora. * In A New Dawn, Whampire appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 5 *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' (first appearance) Season 6 *''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' (accidental transformation) Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' *''The End of an Era'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Naming and Translations Etymology Whampire's name is a portmanteau of "wham", which is onomatopoeic, coming from hitting something very hard, and "vampire". Trivia *Whampire, along with Lord Transyl, are the only remaining Vladats in existence. *Whampire is the second alien in Omniverse who was unlocked via scanning after Kickin' Hawk, although only Whampire's DNA was added to the Omnitrix. *Whampire is the first known predatory alien in the Omnitrix. *Whampire replaces Heatblast in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5. *Hawk Moth's power is similar to Whampire. However, Whampire's Corrupturas were used to make evil armies by his species and used by Whampire to make allies, Hawk Moth's Akumas were meant to make superheroes and used to make supervillians. Category:Transformations Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Males